Security and preservation of data of computer networks, systems, servers, and the like is a top priority for most companies, government agencies, universities, and the like. Accordingly, entities such as these generally have backup systems that backup various networks, servers, files, and the like that may be needed to recreate or restore the system in the event of a catastrophic failure. These backups may be maintained for a predefined period of time or retention period. This retention period may be defined based on various factors such as frequency of backups, likelihood of failure, and the like, as well as amount of storage space available to maintain the backups. Accordingly, if the retention period is altered, the amount of storage capacity needed to retain those backups may increase. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system to monitor the actual retention periods and actual capacity used by the backups against the predefined retention period and capacity allotted in order to identify systems using excessive capacity.